1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera provided with an automatic focus detector which assures a stable focusing operation and which enables the display of the states of focusing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic focus detector is often applied to 8 mm-cinecamera or other cameras. In this case, according to the prior art the focus detecting circuit repeatedly detects the focus position and the photographing lens is driven toward the in-focus position instantly in accordance with the information of focusing obtained by the repeating detections. By this quick response to the focus detection information, the picture image taken at that time is made unstable and the magnifying power for taking pictures is varied abruptly. As a result, there are sometimes produced degraded picture images. Therefore, for such cinecamera provided with an automatic focus detector it is desirable to eliminate such excessive responsiveness to focus detection information as given for a moment. It is also desirable to display the states of operation of the automatic focus detector within the viewfinder of the camera or the like so as to enable the operator to know the state of focusing operation at that time.